1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to pressure washers and, more particularly, is concerned with a wheeled attachment for a conventional pressure washer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pressure washers and attachments have been described in the prior art, however, none of the prior art devices disclose the unique features of the present invention.
In U.S. Patent Application Publication 2008/0000501 dated Jan. 3, 2008, Sprecher disclosed a pressure cleaner accessory. In U.S. Patent Application Publication 2006/0265820 dated Nov. 30, 2006, Erlich, et al., disclosed an adaptable nozzle attachment for a pool cleaner. In U.S. Patent Application Publication 2005/0081899 dated Apr. 21, 2005, Shannon disclosed an adjustable spacer attachment for a pressure washer. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,776,363 dated Aug. 17, 2004, Falletta, et al., disclosed a carriage attachment for a power washer. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,158,678 dated Dec. 12, 2000, Lange disclosed an apparatus for applying fluids to various types and locations of surfaces. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,456,412 dated Oct. 10, 1995, Agee disclosed a high pressure surface washing device. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,330 dated Dec. 19, 1989, Woodhall, et al., disclosed a washer attachment for a suction cleaner. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,832,069 dated Aug. 27, 1974, Petsch disclosed a cleaning apparatus.
While these pressure washers and attachments may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as hereinafter described.